Eredar
This article is about the original eredar and demon-corrupted Eredar who now lead the Burning Legion. One faction of original Eredar that escaped the corruption now call themselves the Draenei and are to become the new Alliance race. The Eredar were a race of supreme sorcerers who arose on the planet Argus some 25,000 years ago. There they had a vast civilization with wondrous cities and a peaceful way of life. The great titan Sargeras was attracted by the Eredar's magical affinity, and got into contact with them, promising their three leaders, Archimonde, Kil'jaeden, and Velen, immortality and vast powers. Despite Velen's misgivings, Archimonde and Kil'Jaerden agreed to join Sargeras' Burning Legion. With his fellow Eredar already becoming corrupted by demonic power, Velen led a group of his people away from Argus with the help of the Naaru, renaming themselves the Draenei, or Exiled Ones. The demonic Eredar were infuriated with what they perceived as a betrayal, and hunted Velen and the Draenei across several worlds. The indigenous races of those worlds were oftentimes mutated by the Eredar's malevolent warlock powers and turned into demons themselves. The Draenei traveled through the comsmos and eventually discovered a world which they decided to settle down upon. They named this world Draenor, or Exiles' Refuge. At first there was peace with the native orcs living there, and they struck up trade and diplomacy with the shamanistic race. But soon the Draenei's existence there lead the evil Eredar to Draenor. The Eredar then began to corrupt the orcs, turning them into a warlike race and granting them access to warlock magics. The orcs subsequently hunted down the Draenei, almost wiping the entire race out. Demonic Eredar are physically different from the non-demonic Eredar. The Eredar who became demons have small spikes protruding from their cheeks and above their eyes. They also have fangs (although regular Eredar could also have fangs, because there have been no pictures of non-demonic Eredar teeth so far). The hooves of demonic Eredar are more compact than those of Draenei, and most of the demonic breed lacks cranial hair. It is unclear what exactly became of the Eredar home world, Argus. Some believe that the demons devoured their own world by using radical warlock magics, though information recently offered by the Dreanei suggest Sargeras was responsible for the planets destruction. The Eredar consumed all life around them and set out to find more places of mystical power. Eredar warlocks are now counted as some of the greatest sorcerers in the universe. Pre-eminence in Eredar warlock society depends almost entirely upon magical power. Those who command the greatest selection of paramount spells - and thus in theory the greatest magical arsenal - rise to higher ranks. Those whose arcane abilities top out at such pitiful cantrips as wish and shapechange are grunts and lackeys, scarcely worthy of notice. Factions Demonic Eredar; *Eredar Warlocks *Eredar Diabolists *Eredar Sorcerors Non-corrupted Eredar; *Draenei Subspecies Tribes; *Broken *Lost Ones Other Legends Old Canon Information from WorldofWarcraft.com which conflicts with new canon : From Chapter I: Mythos; :Though Sargeras's nearly limitless powers were more than enough to defeat the vile Eredar, he was greatly troubled by the creatures' corruption and all-consuming evil. Incapable of fathoming such depravity, the great Titan began to slip into a brooding depression. Despite his growing unease, Sargeras rid the universe of the warlocks by trapping them within a corner of the Twisting Nether. :''In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons of the Eredar and the Nathrezim and set the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. From the ranks of the powerful Eredar, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras's ranks. The second champion, Archimonde the Defiler, was chosen to lead Sargeras's vast armies into battle against any who might resist the Titan's will. Now while Sargeras first battles with demons was not with the Eredar, it is possible he may have fought some other demonic race from the Twisting Nether before his battles with the Nethrezim. Perhaps maybe even the Pit Lords. =Famous Eredar= Though many Eredar were part of both invasions of Azeroth (the War of the Ancients and the Third War), and several more inhabit Outland, few individuals are known to mortals; only three, the greatest in magic, are commonly known: the Defiler, the Deceiver and their oldest enemy. Name Role Condition Magical Field Allegience Archimonde the Defiler Commander of the Burning Legion's military dead demonic (demonology) The Burning Legion Kil'jaeden the Deceiver To recruit races into the the Burning Legion/Commander (presumed) alive unknown The Burning Legion Velen Leader of the exiled Eredar, The Draenei Unknown Holy? The Draenei/Alliance Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:World:Argus